The Truth Always Comes Out
by Jouren4Life
Summary: J/L Two-Shot. My take on how I would like to see the spiking to come out.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Always Comes Out

A/N - My take on how I want the spiking reveal to come out. It Is a two-shot. Enjoy and please review!

"Pete, no I'm not coming with you to the Vic, I'm refusing to leave this house, ok? I have only just come back and I don't want to face him or her, just leave it", Lauren puts her head back under the blanket as she continues to lay on the couch. Returning from Belfast wasn't an easy decision but Lauren made it with her sister in her mind, knowing she couldn't leave for a long period of time but returning to Walford she knew she would have to face both Joey and Lucy and staying at her House she can avoid another awkward situation happening again.

Frustated with his best friend's behaviour, Peter drags Lauren off the couch taking the blanket on the floor with her, " Branning, you are doing this for me but more importantly for yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of, now get your ass upstairs and show everybody who Lauren Branning is"

Lauren drags herself upstairs to her and Abi's room to get dressed but not before she gives Peter the finger, amusing the male and he sits on the couch waiting for his best friend, hoping that this will show to his sister that she hasn't won, known that Lucy is to do with the difference in his best friends behaviour.

* * *

The best friends enter the Vic with Lauren wearing her new black bodycon dress with her black jacket and black ankle boots, and glancing to the side, Lauren sees her friends in their normal booth but ignores them as she keeps her focus on her best friend and makes the decision to enjoy herself, no matter how hurt she feels with Joey and Lucy huddled close together.

"Orange juice and half a bitter, please, Alfie, What? Stop looking at me like that, ok, Branning? " Peter states amused as he sees his best friend looking at him weirdly and he can't help but pout as Lauren laughs at him.

"Its just, we are all grown up. You're drinking and I'm on a life of sobriety, it's strange", Lauren can't help but be thankful for Peter's assistance to get her out of the House and they click their drinks together as they celebrate Peter's return to Walford, unaware of their friends looking on, two of them specifically.

* * *

Disbelief. That is the word Lucy Beale is feeling right now. Thinking that she got rid of Lauren Branning for good, seeing her back has infuriated her and bringing her twin brother with her back to Walford with her has caused her anger to go up to another level and she can't help but share her opinion with her friends.

"Look at her, she has no shame. They both don't, I mean, how long does she think that this sobriety is going to last?", Lucy vents , not realising that she is angering everyone else at the table.

"Shut up, Lucy, you don't know what you are talking about. It is comments like that caused her almost death experience. If you excuse me, I am going to spend time with my sister and her best friend", Abi storms off, with Jay and Dexter, close behind her, leaving Lucy stunned that someone spoke to her like that. Just as Lucy tries to turn the conversation to something else, the rest of the group hear Lauren giggle with Peter, Abi, Jay and Dexter and Lucy turns to see the jealous look on Joey's face, knowing she will have to do something to hurt Lauren and her brother.

* * *

Sick of the flirting between Lauren and Peter, Lucy puts her plan in action and starts to get closer towards Joey and seeing Lauren & Peter looking in their direction, Lucy goes in for the kill and starts kissing Joey. Joey tries to pull her back but the damage is already done as Lauren runs to the girls toilets to get away by what she has saw. As Abi goes to check on her sister, an angry Peter approaches their table.

"OI Luce, what's your problem? Ok, you've won, do you have to throw it in her face. Do you understand what she has been through?", Peter bites at his twin. Lucy is unable to keep her amusement at bay.

"What she has been through? She's a drunk and you are fallen for it. She is a screw-up and this so-called sobriety won't last long", Lucy bites back and not realising a crowd is gathering, including Max, Denise, Jack and Ian, the Beale twins continue to argue with everyone's eyes on them.

"You really are a bitch. She is my best friend that is it, I shouldn't have explain myself to you of all people, maybe you two are welcome to each other, just keep your distance from Lauren". As Peter is about to turn around, Lucy stuns the entire Vic with what she says.

"I will for sure, she deserved getting her drink spiked that night", Lucy spitefully states. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, it takes a matter of seconds for Lucy to realise what she has said and she hasn't got time to react as both a returned Abi and Whitney launch themselves at Lucy and it is up to both Jay and Tyler to hold them back"

"Repeat what you just said" an angry Lauren mutters as she returns from the girls toilets, wanting an explanation...


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Comes Out (Part 2)

_"Repeat what you just said"_

A pin dropped. Thats all you can hear in the Vic. The atmosphere between the two former best friends turns awkward as they keep their eyes locked on each other. Knowing her sercet is out, Lucy Beale knows she has to confirms what she has revealed as everyone has heard but with Lauren's eyes on her, she tries to backtrack.

'I didn't say anything. Are you sure you're not drunk again? I mean, come on, Lauren, you are not fooling anyone, your sobriety isn't going to last", states a smug Lucy. Her smirk comes off her face as Lauren approaches her and slaps her right across the face, causing a massive fight between the former friends, forcing Tyler, Alfie, Joey and Max to intervene.

Annoyed at his sisters behaviour and how she is treating his best friend, Peter gets away from the bar and approaches his sister "Luce, stop lying to yourself and everyone around you. Everyone knows the truth, just give Lauren some rsspect and state you spiked her drink. After all , it isn't the first time, is it?".

Everyone's eyes go back on both of the Beale twins and annoyed at being lied to, Lauren asks," Pete, what are you on about? Look, I just need it confirmed she spiked my drink. I never lied on that night. I went through all of that shit for nothing. That bloody bitch of a twin of yours got me arrested, almost killed me, forced Joey to break me again and she still has the audacity to bullshit me?".

By the end of her speech, it is clear to everyone in the Vic that Lauren Branning has lost all fight in her and as she starts to walk away Lucy hurts her with her words with what she says next, "Poor Lauren, I'm a Branning. I'm the victim in this. Lauren, face facts, you aren't a victim. You are a drunk and everything that has happened is deserved, I mean, Bradley dying happened because you deserved it"

Everyone in tne Vic remains quiet as Bradley's name is mentioned in vain and all Branning's find themselves disgusted by what Lucy has said. None more than Lauren and as she turns around, she walks back towards Lucy, "Say whatever you want about me, but don't mention Bradley". Lauren lashes at Lucy again and as Tyler gets in between the warring girls, Lauren hears what she has wanted to from Lucy for months, "Ok, I spiked your drink, it was me, I was jealous of you and Joey, you don't deserve him".

* * *

Shrugging Tyler off her, Lauren walks away from the situation and after signalling to Pete that she wants to be left alone, she heads out of the Vic and sits on the bench in the Gardens for some space, unaware that Joey has followed her, needing to talk to his ex-girlfriend.

"Babe, we need to talk. I should have believed you on that night. Maybe everything would have been fine between us. Please, just tell me what you're thinking" pleads a begging Joey. As he sits next to her on the bench, the tension between the former couple is palpable and as he tries to grab onto her hand, Lauren grabs it back, causing Joey to flinch.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You think just because you know the truth that we would be ok. We are far from ok. How could I be with you when you don't trust me and I clearly don't trust you. Joe, you broke me again and it was almost like you were ok with that" screams Lauren. Lauren gets up from the bench ready to go home but freezes up as she hears what Joey says next.

"You weren't the only one that broke that night. I haven't been the same since then. It just got worse over time. You kissed Tyler, you punched Lucy. You were out of control. I never stopped loving you. Seeing you in pain almost killed me, I was trying to help you but you wouldn't allow me. I know everything between us isn't fixed but I want you back".

Lauren turns around, with tears quickly coming down her face and locks eyes with just as a broken Joey. Lauren walks back to the bench and strokes Joey's face. Feeling Lauren's hand on his face, Joey closes his eyes, as does Lauren, and they end up connecting their lips. Almost like it was yesterday, they get back into their rhythm but Lauren reluctantly stops and as they both open their eyes, they realise they are back where they want to be.

"We take it slow, Joe. Things need to change, I mean it, I can't be heartbroken again", Lauren states and as Joey strokes ger face, he states, "Things will change, I love you". The newly reunited couple curl up on the bench and they relax for the first time in months...

_We are meant to be_


End file.
